


Between the Sheets

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [62]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed’s easily turned on.  And adventuresome.  Winry’s willing.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might approve?  At any rate, these characters are hers.<br/>Notes:  Thanks to Cornerofmadness for her edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets

X X X

Winry stretched to hang the wet sheets over the clothesline, the breeze tugging at them already. Pulling them straight, she pinned one end to make sure the wind didn’t blow the sheet off the line.

She squealed when a pair of hands sneaked around her waist, and a warm body pressed itself to her back. “Mmm…” Ed’s mouth closed on her earlobe, nipping softly.

“Ed!” Winry slapped at his hands. “What are you doing?”

He sucked on her neck. “I’ve been watching you.” His breath tickled down the opening of her sundress. “Did you know, if the light’s right, I can see through your skirt?” Hands swept up to cup her breasts, and Ed thumbed her nipples.

Winry’s knees went weak but she wasn’t going to back down. “Ed!” She tried to pry his wrists away from her body, only to find they were as inflexible as steel bands. One hand thoroughly plundering her breasts, the other moved down to start tugging at the fabric in her skirt. “What are you doing? Someone might see!”

A chuckle pressed against her neck as his erection pressed into her ass. “No, the sunlight is slanted just right. We’re not going to cast shadows where anyone can see. We’ve got sheets on either side of us. All anyone would notice – if anyone was even looking - is our legs.” Ed had tugged her hem up, his hand slipping into the front of her panties. “You’re hot.”

Wriggling at his touch, Winry twisted her head around to look at him. “Ed!”

“No one’s going to see! I know what I’m doing.” He kissed the side of her mouth, whispering, “Trust me.” He pushed her panties down. The soft sound of his zipper going down caught her attention. “Put your hands on the laundry pole,” Ed told her, one of his fingers thrusting up inside her.

Winry squeaked at the intrusion, then moaned as Ed stroked his finger into her a few more times. She could feel him grinning against her neck. “Brace yourself,” he said, and she felt the heat of his cock pressing into her cleft. One hand still played with her breast, the other squeezed her hip. “You’re so hot,” he muttered, “so good.” He thrust up into her, and Winry groaned. “Shhhh,” Ed said, “just because Granny can’t see us doesn’t mean she can’t hear…unnnn…” His hips rolled into hers and Winry spread her legs to keep from falling. “So good.”

The pole was a good idea, Winry realized, holding onto it. It let her push back against Ed’s thrusts. She moaned as Ed dropped his hand from her breast to her clit. When she bucked her hips, Ed let out a groan. The hand on her hip tightened, and Winry knew Ed was close to coming. His hips jerked raggedly, and his fingers lost their rhythm on her clit. It didn’t matter. Winry sucked her lower lip to keep from groaning as loud as she wanted to. Ed bit her shoulder as he came.

Afterward, their bodies trembled from their exertions. Ed gently pulled free, kissing her shoulder. Winry didn’t doubt there was a mark. Ed always left them behind, one way or another. “Whew,” he said, pulling his fingers free. Winry turned in time to see him lick them clean. It made her shiver that he’d do that, and reminded her of some of the other things he liked doing to her body with his mouth and tongue. He fixed her panties and dress, then zipped himself back up. “So,” Ed said, grinning, “now that the sheets are clean, can we mess ‘em up again later tonight?”

Winry cupped Ed through his trousers, reaching up to give him a kiss. “You’d better believe it.”

X X X


End file.
